Why Saiyens and science don't mix
by manga-girl-freak
Summary: Like the tittle says just a little one-shot about Gohan during his science class.


AN: Okay guys here is my first DBZ fanfic hope you like it. I got this idea during my physics class while I was daydreaming.

Aki: Again.

Me: Not true...okay maybe... Okay yeah again. Not my fault that my mind decided to daydream without my consent. Be glad I daydream btw or else you wouldn't be here now would you *smug*

Aki: *rolls eyes*

Kira: Okay before those two start killing each other. Manga-girl-freak doesn't own Dragon ball Z even though she thinks she does.

Me: One day I will!

Aki and Kira: Anyway on with the story ^^

* * *

><p><span>Why saiyans and science don't mix.<span>

"Okay, today we're going to do some experiments that were proven by brilliant scientific minds." Exclaimed Mrs. Periotable happily.

Almost all students groaned as soon as the words left her mouth.

Not noticing or ignoring the student's reaction she continued.  
>"I can see that all of you are exited so we'll start as soon as everything is ready. Is there anyone who would like to do something in particular?"<p>

"No? Okay then. I'll go get the equipment then" Said Mrs. Periotable practically skipping out of the class."I don't get what's so exiting about this" Mumbled Eresa as soon as the teacher was out of hearing range.

"I guess she just loves her job that much" Stated Videl.

"Yeah but doesn't she do this like every YEAR? Shouldn't it get boring after a while? If she did this for the first or second time or just started working here like the cute new informatics teacher I would get it, but she has been teaching here for about 80 years already" Exclaimed Eresa.

"Eresa just how old do you think she is?"

"Well she should be nearing her 90's at the very least. You should just look at her clothes to know something like that. Cause I don't see any normal persons wearing knee high brown boots, a neon green skirt, a black belt with a huge cross dangling from it, a dark green shirt and a flashy red jacket. I wonder if she's trying to imitate a Christmas tree. I swear those clothes were already O.O.F.* when my granny was a kid. Why do you ask?"

"I quite like my clothes this way Mrs. Eresar and I'm only 43 years old thank you very much" Answered a cold voice that certainly didn't belong to Videl.

"Kyaa! Ah M-Mrs. Periotable h-hello n-nice w-weat-ther isn't it? I-I wasn't t-talking about you if that's what you think. I was talking about...uhh...about ...MRS. PERRYMAN yeah that's it I was talking about her and I told Videl how Mrs. Perryman is jealous of your style."

Mrs. Periotable perked up immediately "Really? Oh if she wants some help in how to dress I would gladly help, she just has to ask. Okay, all of you can talk for a while and I'll put everything at the front of the class."

"You're lucky that she is in a good mood today and didn't notice that you were lying true your teeth Eresa."

"You call this lucky? She almost turned me into a lab rat," Eresa then turned to look at Gohan. "Anyway what do you think about doing this cutie? You know I'm sure we would understand everything a lot better if you'd explain it instead of the teacher" Said Eresa giving him a wink.

Sharpner snorted at that remark "Yeah sure let nerd-boy teach and make everything even MORE boring."

Ignoring him Eresa asked him again what he thought of it.

"I don't know, it's my first time doing something like this…I guess it could be fun" Answered Gohan.

"_It's not really a lie because the only experiments I ever did were with Bulma and they were to make new inventions or improve some old ones so I don't think that really counts."_

Sharpner rolled his eyes "Leave it to Brains to think that anything school related is fun."

"At least he has brains unlike some people"

"Come on, you should know that I prefer spending my time working out these babies to studying Vi"

Videl fought the urge to laugh at that_ "Sharpner I've seen Gohan's muscles and believe me you still have a loooong way to go."_

"And it isn't because I'm strong and good looking that I'm stupid. If you want I can even tutor you for a low price. So what do you think babe?"

"SEEING THAT YOU STILL CALL ME BABE AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS PROVES YOU'RE AN IDIOT! " Was his reply followed by a punch in the face.

"Okay attention! Now I want all of you to get in groups of four or five."

"Mrs. Why do we have to divide into groups when you're just going to show us everything?" asked a random student.

"All of you are going to make an essay in groups in which you explain the cause of the results of the experiments we made. Now you all better choose your partners or I'll choose the groups." Every student who knew Mrs. Periotable knew her choices of groups are as bad as her taste for clothes so they quickly partnered up with their friends.

"Okay now first we're going to do something that doesn't require a lot. We're going to hang a weight of 10 kilo on a rope of about half a meter afterwards I'm going to pass it true the whole class" Explained the teacher.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Asked a girl.

"Well we'll see who of you is able to stretch the rope the most"

"What, that's all? That isn't even considered a warming up. Maybe some of the** girls** in this class can't do something as simple as that, but I sure can" Bragged one of the jocks.

"Then why don't you try it" Dared Mrs. Periotable with a smug look on her face.

Everyone tried to completely stretch the rope, but all of them failed. One of them ended up swinging the weight right in his face when he was swinging it up and down trying to completely stretch the rope when the weight came down.

"Hey Videl what are they doing?" Asked a sleepy Gohan.

"You would know that if you weren't sleeping like always. I know that you knew all of this stuff since you were about nine, but you're not the only bored one you know. Maybe I should tell this to your mother, I'm sure she would like to know this." Teased Videl

He immediately tensed up "NO DON't! NOT THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!"

Everyone turned to look at Gohan wondering if he finally got insane considering he was yelling about evil frying pans.

Mrs. Periotable also doubted his sanity right now "Mrs. Son, may I know what's wrong"

"I-it's noting Mrs. Periotable"

Seeing how pale he looked she became a bit more concerned "Are you sure? You look a bit pale."

"No I'm fine, nothing to worry."

"Okay if you say so"

"Are you sure you're alright Gohan? You look like you saw your worst nightmare." Videl said in a fake concerned voice.

Gohan pouted "That was a really cheap and not to mention evil trick Vi." Videl just laughed.

One of the students handed the rope over to Videl who handed it over to Gohan.

"Uhh...Videl what am I supposed to do again?" Whispered Gohan still embarrassed from his earlier outburst.

"Stretch the rope."

Gohan did what was asked so it looked like the rope was completely horizontal.

"Like this?"

"Haha really funny nerd-boy like you could do that when even I couldn't d-WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN BRAINS DO SOMETHING I COULDN'T! (50 imaginary bucks to the person who guesses who said/ yelles this)

_"Uhh let me guess because he isn't actually human?"_ Videl thought sarcastically.

" N-now calm down Mr. Pencil, and even though it looks that way the rope isn't completely horizontal because there is still a pressure of the weight. That was what I was going to prove with this experiment."Explained Mrs. Periotable who looked about as shocked as 99% of the class.

Videl smirked _"Considering who it is a quite doubt it."_.

After getting the rope and the weight back the teacher took two hemispheres. "This next experiment was designed by Otto von Guericke, does anyone know what the experiment was?"

"Wasn't it that you used two hemispheres and sealed the rims before pumping the air out of it which creates a vacuum?" Gohan answered.

"Leave it to Brains to know what the teacher is talking about...again."

"Exactly Mr. Son, now here at school we have this device here that can suck out the air out of those hemispheres. Everyone who wants to try to pull them apart can try so but I'll warn you beforehand, even a whole team of horses didn't succeed."

"tche, yeah right I trained under the strongest man on earth-

_"No you didn't"_

-the one who beat cell-

_"No he didn't, dad lied about that"_

_-_some half bowling ball imitations won't beat me." Boasted Sharpner.

Videl fought the urge to roll her eyes at that

The teacher put the two hemispheres against each other and sucked the air out of it before handing it over to Sharpner.

"If you insist so much on trying it, then why don't you do so Mr. Pencil."

"Sure thing." Sharpner said taking them before starting to pull them apart...at least trying to do so.

After 5 minutes Sharpner gave up and gave it to the next person who wanted to try it.

"Not so though now are we Sharpner." Remarked Videl sarcastically.

"I just don't feel that good today, if I felt better I would have pulled them apart."

This time she didn't fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Het cutie why don't you try it?" Eresa asked Gohan.

"Huh me?"

"Yeah why don't you try to do it Gohan?" Videl joined in.

Sharpner started to howl with laughter."W-who? T-tha-at n-nerd*snicker*? Y-yeah right *gasp* w-what a j-joke. Hahahaha-AUW." (Guess what happened)

One of the jocks who were laughing as well handed the hemispheres over to Gohan.

"S-sure you w-want to t-try it nerd-boy?" Snickered one of them.

"I guess so."

"Well then how about a deal, if you succeed in pulling them apart we won't call you a nerd again. Deal?"

"And if I don't?"

"We can call you a nerd as much as we want." Answered another one.

Gohan smirked though it went unnoticed by all of them. "Fine, you got yourself a deal."

"Here I go then." Said Gohan before he started to act as if he was trying to pull them apart with all his might.

This went on for about 2 minutes before he stopped.

"This is getting boring." Said Gohan before pulling them apart as easily as snapping a rubber band.

CRASH

_"There went the teacher"_

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Yelled the whole class.

_"Gee I didn't know they were going to react that badly if I did that, even the teacher fainted for Dende's sake. Oh man, mom is so going to kill me once I get home. "_

"I got new wristbands?" Gohan answered with a sheepish smile on his face and his hand behind his head.

CRASH!

_"And there went the students, really for someone as smart as Gohan he can be quite stupid at times."_

"Videl did I say something?"

Videl sighed._ "Saiyens!"_

"No Gohan, you didn't."

* * *

><p>AN: * A friend of mine always says this when clothes aren't IN. It means Out Of Fashion.^<p>

Hope you liked it and I have a box full of new-baked review coockies so pleas leave a review and tell me if I should add some chapters ^^ or if I should just delete the whole thing :(


End file.
